fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fable 4
Please add new comments at the '''end of the page'.'' Fable 4 Return Of Will I see people really want Jack of Blades back, but I want to see Theresa evolve into the role she was meant to play the main antagonist. Theresa has been very manipulative and sinister since becoming a Seeress. I can see her objective to prevent the world from being destroyed to be selfish. Theresa could be doing all this so she can be the one to rule the world and is manipulating will users to keep from exhausting her own abilities. The title character should be the Heroine, granddaughter of Rose who has been raised by Scythe. The Heroine could be a young teen fighting Imperfect Ones, humans forcibly infused with Will to serve Theresa in the Spire. Scythe will save the Heroine from certain death and set her on a quest to regain the full powers of his bloodline that have dwindled greatly over the ages. The Tyrant of Samarkand descendant of Garth and Hammer (it was hinted they liked it each other) who is aligned with Theresa ruler of the Spire, and Reaver ruler of Albion (having killed the Hero of Brightwall). The Heroine could flee to Samarkand since she is a wanted fugitive in Albion. Theresa could task the Tyrant to capture the Heroine and deliver her to Reaver. The Tyrant could succeed since he is the only one powerful enough to stop her. The Tyrant can switch sides after reaching Albion and coming across rumors that Reaver killed many fellow heroes including members of the Tyrant's family (Garth and Hammer) to attain power. The Tyrant decides to help the Heroine but both Reaver and Theresa are immortal. The Old Kingdom Ruins, the Heroine and the Tyrant arrive here to find the means to kill immortals. Many creatures of old could be found here since nobody has been to the Old Kingdom Ruins in centuries (pixies,ghosts,trolls,dragon) They naturally are met at some point by Scythe who reveals his past as William Black. The Heroine goes through a trial to obtain the weapon needed to kill Theresa and Reaver. First Scythe has grown weary of the world and wants to die. He goes all out against the Heroine and the Tyrant who don't want to kill him. Scythe dies and all his Will could transfer to the Heroine to put her on more even grounds with Theresa. Albion, the Heroine and the Tyrant arrive intent to kill Reaver. They fight through Necro-Beasts and Machines that Reaver has favored over weak human guards. The Machines can be troublesome as they run on and absorb Will (melee attacks only) Necro-Beasts could be resistant to physical harm (magic attacks only). The Heroine eventually faces Reaver who is too fast for melee and magic so it's time for a good old fashion shoot out with him. The Tyrant could help tire the Reaver out and the Heroine will let the Tyrant get the killing blow to avenge his bloodline. The Spire (greatly expanded from the second game) is the final location. The Heroine fights through Imperfect Ones and Imperfect Beasts throughout the Spire. The Heroine could also free other test subjects Theresa had in the Spire. Teresa should have time based focus able to slow the Heroine for a period of time and speed up her own abilities. The Tyrant and the Heroine go their separate ways. The Tyrant decides to rule his land in a different manner than taught by Theresa. The Heroine could settle down with a significant other or whatever NOW....Fable 5 Legends The story of William Black has been told through books as far as we know. The fifth Fable game needs to detail everything William did and show his fight with the Court, this will allow for Jack of Blades to be seen once again. I know I can't be the only one that wants to see the King, and Queen from the Void. There should also be an Ace of Blades that wasn't recorded in history. Abeyance (talk) 10:15, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Talking about Fable 4 here, the thing is that Jack of Blades couldn't come back because in Fable: The Lost Chapters you destroy his soul (at least if your good, and thats what the games expect the outcome to be, hence The Hero of Oakvale is dead) Going back in time: good idea, same map as TLC? no. I want to see a new map (but in the old kingdoms) Fable 4 The Return Of Everthing Magical Albion is peaceful at last, Balverines becoming more like dogs are bieng hunted for sport Hobbes are in hiding a long with everything else. You are The...(insert name) you are the decendent of a monarch but you have been denied your right to the throne because you are a Demi-god yep your dad f--ked a demon (demons exsited before everything magical was hunted down) you were considered a freak so you lived like a recluce people made comments like "theres the fiend from hell" youd reply (you have dialoge options) "theres the smart ass" "theres the prig" ETC. you wish to find the tomb of heroes so you track down the archeoligist who lives in the immortal plain of Glantuää hidden behind a demon door the doors fear only one thing.....you so he says(shakily) " you must kill two innocent people of youre chooseing" so you can kill the town bully and criminal or the town monk/priest/vicar and local sherrif after the door will comment how well/poor the kill was then his human body seperates from the door which disintergrates it. The door human says "what...just happened thats not happened centuries since Will Black" you reply "What does that mean?" he says "it means youre destiny is to control the spire and the world" and adds "save the other doors to" before leaving for the city. you enter Glantuää to find the Arch (short for the Archioligist) waiting "ah the demi-god good to meet you...(mumble) hold on wered i put my(normal) oh there it is the teleporter thatll get us to the tomb" "US?" you say "Yess us are you deaf or summat i hope not or your no use to me! (he preperas the things while talking) ready?" "for wha... before you can finish he teleports you and him to the tomb. You arrive to find yourself looking at the sep key you go to grab it before the arch says"WAIT! dont it is what is keeping this place together be ready to run" you hear something you look and its a grave robber he approtches you and says "Its all mine! i was here first" you reply "no they were" as you gesture your hand to a pile of skeletons the grave robber gives a smug smile and procedds to check the skeletons meanwhile you spot a broken sword you pick it up and it repairs itself but is weak you go to the key and look but the grave robber shoves you out the way and grabs the key but the tomb immediatly becomes a war zone skeltons jump up and start attacking while the Arch and the GR fight you stand transfixed as a white mask it put in place of the key as you pick the mask up you hear Jacks voice he laugh and says"HA HA HA HA HA HA you fools HAVE UNLEASHED EVIL! go ahead put my mask on" you draw your blade and fight your wat out as you near the end you stop and look at the mask you have a choice A put the mask on and take on the role of JOB or dont if you do you will become JOB or if you dont the GR grabs it and puts it on and through the poor sod Jack wields his power. more tomorrow. 04:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Fable 4 The Return Of Everything Magical continued then you burst through the door with the Arch or your minions following (Minions or mins for short if u put the mask on) and if u put JOBS mask on the knight of blades(theresa teleports if u didnt put the mask on) rides up and says sir or hero (no mask put on) we found the ruins of A:the temple of avo theresas diologue B: the temple of skorm KOB knight of blades and both say and the heros guild if u good a band of wanna be heros say they will join if u bad minions say they will find more "volenteers" for you then the KOB or teresa says we will start a new religion from the rubble of the Temple Of Skorm/ Avo that worships you or theresa says you will start a new religion and that you demand "tribute"/gold and gems or ETC. and sacrifice or if u good then they worship heroes in general rarther than just you and instead of sacrifice love then you stir and tendrils come out of your body and start to form some thing in front of you then you get a choice of pet the default is screamers/dogs and are always with you 1:a raven or a group for extra 2:a hobbe or a group for extra 3: a hollow man or a group for extra 4:a balvirine or a pack for extra you can choose what type poisen or white or normal 5: a wolf or a pack for extra 6: a banshee a white one for extra or a normal one or 3 for extra they all cost sacrifices( you can get every type of animal but u can only take 3 or 4 if u count the default into battle and the other three can go on scavenge missions to get food or sacrifices or new recruits. then theresa if bad or JOB if good comes and says your efforts are in vain theresa says you will regret doing what you did and that the spire is hers JOB being JOB says trys to tempt u with offers then leaves but theresa on the other moreality (see what i did there? morality rather than hand oh forget it) attacks you and you defeat her and kill her (optional) if u kill her the Arch takes her place. ur next objective is (epic drum roll) getting the sword of aeons or SOA\avos sword if good you begin excevctions if evil you get followers of your religion to do it while u free roam "acuireing" volenteers or vols for mining or sacrifices or minions or to force them to join ur religion or tourture them for info u can tourture them or get a min to do it and you can do side quests or if u good you and your heros work together to mine when they are done a min messanger finds you and informs u that you have broken through to the main chamber when you enter weavers the old gulidmasters ghost appers and if u good he lets u past if u are bad he fights you your screamer/s ask if you want his soul trapped if you choose yes they enclose on him and give u his power ur first level up you guys think of what kind of perks fit in with the story all ideas welcome.more later Fable IV, The Old Kingdom, and the future of the franchise IMHO If everyone is throwing out their opinion about what Fable IV should be, I figured that I should throw in my own two cents' worth. First off, I absolutely love this series, it's one of my favourites so far, and I think it progressively gets better, not worse. Yes, I'm saying right now that I loved Fable III. However, that is for another forum on another day. The reason why I bring that up is because, what with everything that you did in Fable III, it would be a horrible mistake to suddenly, for no reason at all, dial it back to the Age of Heroes or the days of the Old Kingdom. One of the coolest things about Fable ''and it's world is that, unlike some trash like ''The Elder Scrolls or D&D ''or, Hell, even the world of ''Star Wars, the world of Fable ''actually progresses and moves forward. Things change. Tech gets better. Cities get bigger. Albion becomes more united. This is something that really makes Albion stand out, and is perhaps one of (many) reasons why so many people love the world of Albion. Dialing it back to a generic fantasy with Dragons and Trolls and big swords and armour and a un-united populace in a world where the roads are plagued by bandits and these are dark times and blah blah blah would be ''horribly ''uncreative. I think that ''Fable IV ''should continue after ''Fable III, sometime perhaps in the late Industrial Revolution or perhaps around the era of World War I. It should take into account everything you did in Fable III, ''and expand upon it-for example, if I industrialised Aurora, I should see bigger, factory-centric cities and the looming clouds of pollution hovering over it. If I saved Bower Lake, well, it's still there (blah blah blah etc.). Somebody mentioned that the Hero from ''Fable III could make a return-bless you, sir or madam! However, if that isn't possible, it would be great if the Hero of Brightwall could at least make a cameo, or at the very ''least be mentioned more than the Hero of Bowerstone was in ''Fable II. Perhaps, following up on Fable: Edge of the World, the Hero is gone in Samarkand, and you get to go there to investigate the new land eventually (after all, the more lands, the better, right?). Maybe you have to deal with Albion under the control of Reaver (also detailed at the end of Fable: Edge of the World). Perhaps we learn that one of the old Archons, who ruled, remember, a VERY CORRUPT Old Kingdom is angry that someone else united the Kingdom of Albion and you have to fight him off. This is a world where you could make all sorts of cool stories WITHOUT dialing back in time-Hell, I've seen a good number of them. As for those clamoring for a game in the Old Kingdom-well, why shouldn't we have that as well??? ''After the (relative) success of ''Fable: The Journey and the incredible success of the franchise so far (Fable II ''sold 3.5 million, ''Fable III ''sold 5 million-more than titles like ''Assassin's Creed ''or ''Gears of War), it would be fiscally feasible for Microsoft to expand the franchise. That way, we can see how the story progresses in the mainline trilogy AND we could also go back in time to see those eras and experience those stories that you guys want to see. Make it a real Fable ''title, sort of like what ''Halo ''did with the spinoff ''Halo: Reach, you know, the same gamestyle, but don't make it part of the main trilogy. That way, all that generic fantasy stuff: Dragons, Trolls, etc.-you could still get that in the spinoff, while ALSO continuing the story of the Bloodline into Albion's future. As for gameplay, I wouldn't even change it all that much. My brother and I spoke at length about it, and for the most part, we just want to see elements from Fable II ''and ''Fable III ''combined into a really incredible ''Fable IV. For example, bring back the EXP system of Fable II (you would edit it in the Sanctuary, rather than the impossibly boring and long procedure of going through a thousand menu screens, which makes it inconvenient for co-op, which Fable III ''KICKED ASS in), have a system where you can do both "far" (traditional ''Fable/Fable II ''style) and "close" (the more intimate ''Fable III ''style) interactions so that way you could do both...these are just a few ideas. 17:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Fable 4: Prequel I have loved the whole series since I first found Fable 2. I believe that a good place to make the next one would be to use the storyline that Theresa speaks of while Gabriel is collecting the powers. The story of Sol, Blaze and Stone and the Crawler, right before the end of the Old Kingdom. Also a good one would be the Heroes Guild and the corruption of it by Magdalena. ~ABundridge~ Prequel Something else that would be really cool is if they did a prequel (like Halo Reach from the Halo series) that really ties up loose ends, and you get to play just a little after or before William Black dies. The old kingdom in Fable canon has always really facinated me, and having Lionhead do a little more explanation in depth of that time in Fable history would be ridiculously cool. To me Fable three sucked whilst 1, lost chapters, and 2 were amazingly good. Moreover the reason (to me at least) is because they modernized fable which was a pretty bad decision on Lionhead's part. Therefore to see a modern or as some other wiki users have said before a "colonial" Fable would really suck, and would drive the entire Fable series further into the deep, dark, inescapable hole of modernization. Like maeby garths long life of dragons burning his home is a dream story of how he found out about reavers deal with the shadow triads seal and his life showing all of his life then his death from reaver headshooting him after fable 3 ends starting different countrys investigating after all the magic keeping him alive is released into abovin coursing a war over magic with muilt-countres savige like skyrim, one moden unlocked later, abovin magic steampunk, one classic steampunk, your own kingdom endgame great setting for a war in next game. 03:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) '''A Few Story Notes' NOTE: This has all been established through the various post Fable 3 novels and through various short stories. Jack of Blades was not killed at the end of TLC, as the short story 'Fable: Jack of Blades' illustrates. He is in fact, alive, and was masquerading as a traveling scholar named Xiro. Where he's been in the between time is anyone's guess, though he seemed to be less actively pursuing the end of the world at last sighting. He could simply be waiting for the Archon's bloodline to die out before making his move. The Hero of Brightwall is a captive in Samarkand, held prisoner by the Empress of Samarkand. Garth, Ben Finn, Kalin, and much of the Samarkandian resistance are attempting to free him. Reaver is the de facto ruler of Albion, and is holding Queen Layla hostage and using her as a figurehead to further his own ends. Page is currently working to get the Bowerstone Resistance going again to depose Reaver. If Fable 4 follows the current developments, it's likely that either a new Hero will rise to rectify some or all of the above developments, or someone not from the bloodline, such as Gabriel, will be tasked with it. 03:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :There is no confirmation that Xiro is Jack of Blades. In fact if I recall a dev member from Lionhead confirmed that Jack of Blades is in fact dead.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Fable 4 preferences. From what I've seen and am hoping they do with fable IV is combine all of the features that stood out in prvious games. Starting with fable III; the graphics were great, the spell combinations were amazing but selection was still limited, and lastly the weapon changing upon personality was a little short and simple, but the concept is deifinitely worth developing. Fable 2; tons of items and dlc for character customization down to height and weight including the dog, tons of personalized items with stories behind them, changes to the land were gradual and drastic depending on the severity of what you've done, the dog was great and I'm happy that carried on, and earning money was simple and easy, granted a little to simple at times, and lastly it had a large collection of side questing. Fable I; Large in depth story, Massive amount of items and WEAPONS, Huge map, cheats for tomfoolery, interactive expressions, an awesome way to select spells while fighting, and I still think the first good and evil looks were best in one.